blush
by fun123fun
Summary: rico broke up with his doll girfriend but righ on time a another penguin name victoria comes in and kowlski skipper and private thinks victoria has eyes on rico.
1. Chapter 1

Blush

ok now where should i start,im not starting with the penguins doing there normal trining becuse everyone puts that. ummmm OH I KNOW!

The penguins were haveing there weekly meetings at the zooverniers shop

"so some barkery is makeing a cake for the zoo becuse in 3 weeks will be the zoo's b-day" kowlski announced

"uhh im not sure if you know this but a new animle is comeing to the zoo"mason tranlated for phil

"ok wich type?"skipper asked

"a female penguiun i beleve she is comeing tommrrow"

rico finally figered out that his doll girlfriend is getting creepy (we all know that)

so this could be a start.

The next day the crate arrived

"be on your toes men,she might be a spy"skipper said

they opean the crate and out came her

"hello im victoria but call me vic"she said in a nice tone

she was 3 inches smaller then rico but 1 1/2 inces taller then skipper

she had a flower with pink peddles and a yellow center.

"i dont think she is a spy"private said

the penguins introduced themsleves .

later in the day

expolsiton!

"ZOMG THAT WAS SO WICKED!"vic shouted

rico: *looked at vic* =D

"DUDE did you see that!it was like KABOOM!"vic went on

ricofiger out that vic wasnt so badshe was pretty cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Blush

chapter 2

The penguins were training so vic had nothing to do so she went on a walk throuh the king julien just came out of nowhere hanging upside down from a tree.

"uh who the hecks are you?" kingjulien asked

"AAH!*jumps back* what was that for!" vic asked

"name!"kingjulien yelled

"im vic now get out of my way plaese"

victoria contiuted her walk until she heard something in the otter habitat.

"no *pluck* no what rymes with fire!" guess staring in my fan fiction BRADON! clap clap clap clap

"higher" vic said

"thanks,hey do you live around here?"brandon asked

"no i just came in yesterday im victoria call me vic... whats going wrong"

"im trying to write a song for marlene im haveing seruis writers block"brandon said

"well how do you fell around marlene?... use that"vic asked

"thanks i hope that works"brandon said

it was getting dark so the penguins went to bed until in the middle of the night vic herd something that woke her was private

"whats wrong private?"vic asked

"i cant sleep"

"how about ill sing you a song"vic told private

"that will be jolly good!"private said becuse he loved victoria's singing

song :Sekai de Ichiban Hayaku Asa ga Kuru Basho

song (WACH THIS FIRST).com/watch?v=lvf4zx4vOKE

someone singing the enjlish words: .com/watch?v=mDKeHa_vUOA

Hora... yoake no VEERU no shita  
KYANDORU wo keshite kiss shite  
Himitsu no misaki de futari de nekorobu  
Sora kara kikoeta kaze no ORUGOORU  
Anata to ikite yuku sou, kimetan da  
Nee... iwanai keredo itsumo arigatou  
Kono sekai no hanbun wa ne...  
"Ai" to iu mienai kiseki

"good night private"

private:zzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

Blush

chapter 3

Its pretty much day 3. The rush was pilling in.

"i know this is the first time you do our specile roteen but try to do the same thing we do"private told vic

"uhhh ok!"

The crowed went crazy for didnt know what to do so she just stood there waching the perfessonals.

"I dont see how the humans like this"

"We are just so arodable,we were born like that"private said

"I guess"

push

"aaah!"

SPLASH!

"hey!"

"kablamo!"rico yelled out

"that was so not cool!"

*vic pulls rico in*

"how do ya like them apples!"

"*splahes rico with water* he he he"

"hey! *dose same*"

There were fighting over to who would have the last lauph.

It was 8:00pm a baseball game was was redsox vic couldnt miss it becuse redsox are her fav team.

"hey guys look a baseball game is on!sox vs yankees"vic yelled

"go yankees!"private shouted

"uuuuh wrong its go red sox"vic told private

"yankees will win!"private disagreed

it was 3-3 the sox needed atlest a single to get a home game was almost over until the yankees got a triple so they got a home run and yankees won.

"NOOOOO"

"YES"

"how could this be?"vic asked

"becuse girls are week"skipper said

"HEY!*throws tennis ball*"vic did

"where did you get the tennis ball?"kowlski asked

vic pointed to rico

a few mins later

"what you doing vic?"private asked

"makeing a puzzle"

"1000 peices and your hafe way done how is that posibble"private asked agien

"my aunt is relly good at makeing them"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:my aunt is relly good she glues the puzzle picese together so when she is done she hangs it in her garge.

"why is it space?"private asked

"becuse thats where my brother is,you see he has a gift"

"is he a astornot?"

"no he is a jeti"

"what?"

"never mind


	4. Chapter 4

Blush

chapter 4

The next day the animles got chinees food.

rico opean his foriunt cookie and it said "dont look back to the past"

she opean the cookie and it said "love is in the air"

AUTHER'S NOTE: i aculy got a cookie that said that

a hour later

"hey kowlski can i tell you something"private wisperd

"ok what?"

"well do you think victoria like rico and rico lics vic?"

"no"kowlski

"there perfect for eachother!"private yelled

"private i dont know if theyconnect"

night fall fell and the penguins were playing a card game until rico herd someting so he tryed to look what was the cuse of the singing

song:buitful wish

.com/watch?v=0Vbdy7RM0MU (it tranlates)

Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete

me wo samau Aio nami ni ukabu umi no

yurigo de yume wo miteta no

kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou

koe ga suru Naiteru kokoro kara ai

wa umarenai kanashimi dake ga afurete shimauuuuu

Utsukyshii umi no negai no kakera kara umarete yukitai kiari wo daite Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa Sekai no namida

ga nemutteruuuu

(music)

private,skipper,and kowlski came up and started lising

Umareteku sono sekai ga watashi wo yondeita Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demoooo

Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo Watashi no negai wa tokete iruuuu

Itasuka kanashii arasoi no tane subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite hitosu no aoi umi no naka deeee

Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yondeita watashi no negai wo shitteita you niiii

Utsukyshii umi no negai no kakera kara umarete yukitai kiari wo daite Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa Sekai no namida

ga nemutteruuuu

na na nana nana na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

end of song

vic was singing it becuse she missed her brother up in space.

private was sheding tears kowlski was holding his cest and sniffing and skipper just sat there.

then in a blink of a eye vic was was at the wishing fountian

"I wish wisper wisper wisper"Vic said holding a coin until the lights went out and vic fell in the water

"aaaaah!"

splash!


End file.
